A luminescence diode chip may comprise a semiconductor layer sequence having an active layer suitable for generating electromagnetic radiation, and a first electrical connection layer, which touches and makes electrically conductive contact with the semiconductor layer sequence. The first electrical connection layer touches and makes contact with the semiconductor layer sequence in particular with a plurality of contact areas.
High-power luminescence diode chips are known which, compared with other known luminescence diode chips, are operated with a particularly high electrical current density and emit a particularly high radiation power.
Furthermore, headlights having luminescence diode chips as luminous means are known, for example. One example of such headlights is front headlights for motor vehicles.
In the case of high-power luminescence diode chips, it is a fundamental endeavor to ensure that electric current is injected into the semiconductor layer sequence in a manner distributed as uniformly as possible over the entire semiconductor layer sequence during operation of the chips. To make the luminescence diode chips as efficient as possible, they are intended to be operated with a current density that is as high as possible overall. On the other hand, excessively high local electric current densities are intended to be avoided since they could adversely affect the functionality of the semiconductor layer sequence of the luminescence diode chip. With an electric current density distributed homogeneously over the entire active zone of the semiconductor layer sequence, the entire active zone can be optimally utilized and the luminescence diode chip can be made as effective as possible.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a luminescence diode chip with which different headlight applications, in particular a front headlight for motor vehicles, can be realized in a technically simple manner.